Gambling has historically been a favourite pastime for many and has, over the years, enjoyed very rapid growth. More specifically, the game of Roulette has been known to be popular among casino patrons; it consists in placing wagers on the likelihood of a metal ball, having been propelled around a track in a rotary direction opposite that of a central wheel having indentations where the ball can come to rest, landing in one or another of the available final positions.
However, it has become apparent that Roulette has recently been slipping in popularity. It is now the least popular gambling games among slot machines, Video Poker, Blackjack, or Craps, each of which is a major casino game. Roulette draws more players than Baccarat only. Moreover, new games are continuously introduced, some of which are likely to challenge the popularity of conventional Roulette.
There is therefore a need for a generation of games which, while benefiting from the fundamental concept of conventional Roulette, proposes a variety of features that appeal to casino patrons for the purposes of competing with new games.